¿Porqué ahora?
by Noe-Chan y Tere Win
Summary: Han pasado años desde que dejaron Hogwarts, y Hermione y Ron forman una sólida pareja. ¿Pero resistirán tras la repentina irrupción de Malfoy en sus vidas?


_Atención, últimas noticias: nos comunican que no, que los personajes no son nuestros, sino que son de Rowling. ¡Lástima!_

_Esta es una pequeña idea que tuve (con alguna pincelada de hecho real) hace unos meses, se quedó a medias y hoy buscando por el pc para pasarle algún texto a Aran Granger, lo encontré ^_^ y como al releerlo me gustó he decidido subirlo y continuarlo._

_Espero que os guste y dejeis muchos reviews para que los continue. _

_Tere Win (antes conocida como Cotela jeje)_

_---------_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Por fin consigo ser realmente feliz con Ron, que nuestra relación vaya de maravilla, con altibajos, claro, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Y apareces tú. Ahora. Después de ¿cuánto? ¿cinco años?¿seis? ¿qué más da el tiempo que sea? ¿No entiendes que no puedes reaparecer en mi vida así como así?_

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

- Hola Hermione ¿cómo estás?

- Hola ¿quién es?

- ¿Ya no me reconoces?

- Su voz me recuerda a un antiguo conocido, pero él nunca usaría el teléfono.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- Un compañero de Hogwarts, un chico llamado Draco Malfoy.

- Vaya, lo has acertado a la primera, muy lista, como siempre.

- ¿Eres Malfoy? ¿Tú llamando por teléfono? ¡¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?!

- Calma, Hermione, calma, todo a su debido tiempo, primero explícame que es de tu vida.

- Vaya, cuánta amabilidad por tu parte, ¿no? ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada, de verdad, sólo me acordé de ti y he querido saber como estás.

- Pues estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- No seas tan desconfiada, explícame algo más, ¿qué has hecho desde que saliste de Hogwarts?

- Bueno, estuve un tiempo trabajando de profesora de Aritmancia, pero me ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio y no pude decir que no.

- ¿Ah, sí? Enhorabuena, ¿y de qué trabajas?

- No creo que deba decírtelo, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes en tu familia.

- Ya entiendo, pero debes saber que ya no soy como ellos.

- No sé si creerte.

_Yo siempre te quise, buscaba tu mirada por los pasillos y me equivocaba en las clases en que te tenía cerca de mí. Intentaba que no te dieses cuenta, si lo hubieses sabido me habrías rechazado, al fin y al cabo siempre he sido una tonta, y tú nunca me hiciste caso. _

_Sí, yo siempre te quise, aunque tú no te dieses cuenta, aunque estuvieses demasiado ocupado con tus amigos, 'amigos' que por cierto te dejaron tirado cuando más los necesitabas. _

- Debes creerme, Hermione.

- ¿Porqué razón?

- Porque estoy viviendo en el mundo muggle.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Me expulsaron del mundo mágico. Mis padres estaban obsesionados con que debía servir a Voldemort, pero yo no quise. Se avergonzaron de mi, dijeron que a partir de ese momento no tenían ningún hijo. Me tendieron una trampa y aparecí como sospechoso de un triple crimen muggle, lo tenían todo muy bien planeado. Mis compañeros sí querían servir al señor oscuro y me dejaron de lado, ellos estaban al corriente de la trampa, pero no hicieron nada, simplemente miraron hacia otro lado, o estaba con ellos o contra ellos.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Por suerte encontraron pruebas que demostraban mi coartada, así que tuvieron que dejarme en libertad.

- ¿Y escapaste al mundo muggle?

- Sí, no quería arriesgarme a que Voldemort me matase.

- Oye, lo siento, tengo que dejarte que tengo que ir a trabajar, lo siento. Si quieres llámame otro día y seguimos hablando.

- De acuerdo. Que vaya bien.

- Hasta luego.

_¿Porqué razón me llamaste? ¿Porqué fuiste simpático conmigo? Si nunca habíamos intercambiado más de dos frases seguidas. Vale, exagero, lo sé. La verdad es que sí que hablamos, pero fue desde finales de sexto curso, poco después del baile de fin de curso. El baile en que empecé a salir con Ron. Qué bonita noche y que recuerdos. Le había pedido a Ron si quería ser mi pareja para el baile, cansada de que ningún año se atreviese él a pedírmelo, además, ya había ido al baile con los chicos de Gryffindor y mitad de Hogwarts. Vale, otra vez exagero, pero es que fueron muchos bailes sin la invitación de Ron._

- Vaya, Granger, por fin lo has conseguido.

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

En aquel momento llegó Ron con las bebidas.

- De que ya has estado con todos los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor, estarás contenta, ¿no?

- Déjala en paz Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto por ser el último en pasársela por la piedra? ¿O quizá porque precisamente no vas a ser el último?

No sé que fue lo que Malfoy recibió primero, si los refrescos en su túnica o el puñetazo en su cara, supongo que los refrescos primero, para tener las manos libres.

- Vamos Ron, corre, antes de que vengan los profesores.

Qué bonito que fue, como me defendió, la verdad es que yo no había tenido ningún lío con ningún compañero, aunque Ron me gustaba mucho y esperaba que algún día fuésemos más que amigos.

--------

_Como veis de momento no sigue la linea de los otros fics que he subido junto con Naui, pero bueno, todo llegará ;)_


End file.
